free_reinfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
Raven is one of the main character horses in Free Rein. Raven (Registered name Midnight Blue) is a Thoroughbred horse and Zoe's best friend. He is of royal bloodlines and the son of world famous racehorse Ruby Dawn. (This is the page for the character Raven. You may be looking for the episode Raven.) Season 1 Until the end of Season 1, not much was known about Raven. As a foal, Raven washed up on the beach of the island in a shipping container after several days of storms, which traumatised him and caused him to fear water until Zoe helped him recover. Edward Hawthorne found the foal on the beach and took him in, Pin naming him 'Raven' against his father's wishes, saying that "Everything needs a name." Ted raised him and eventually sold him to Elliot MacDonald, who borded him at Bright Fields for his daughter Mia. Ted did this because he needed the money to support himself and his son Pin. In the finale of Season 1, it is revealed that Raven was stolen as a foal from a woman by the name of Meredith Moore. Meredith reveals that Raven was actually bred to be a racehorse by the name of Midnight Blue, the offspring of another racehorse, the world famous mare Ruby Dawn. When she appears to take Raven home with her, he refused to leave Bright Fields and Zoe. Because of this, Meredith agrees to board Raven at Bright Fields and asks Zoe to train him for her. This causes Zoe to have to choose between going home to LA or staying on the Island with Raven. In the end, Zoe chooses to stay. Season 2 In Season 2, rough times were ahead for Zoe and Raven. Zoe is under pressure to win Nationals so that Meredith, Raven's original and rightful owner, doesn't take him from Bright Fields and most importantly, from Zoe. Mia hires a new coach James, to make Zoe and Raven into a winning team, but James isn't all he seems and under the guise of improving the relationship between Zoe and Raven, causes it to break down. In episode four "Truth or Dare" Zoe and Pin race against each other and in her effort to win against Pin, uses a makeshift whip on Raven, breaking his trust in her. This causes the relationship to strain, Raven no longer comes up to Zoe or listens to her calls. The relationship is repaired in episode six "Runaway". After Zoe spends the entire day with Raven on a lead rope trying to regain his trust, her mother Maggie tells her that she has to let Raven go, that she can't keep him contained if he doesn't want to stay. Zoe tearfully agrees and lets Raven loose from the lead rope. Raven gallops away down the hill as Zoe turns to her mother in tears and they hug. Maggie then looks up and tells Zoe to turn around. She does and Raven is there, just as he always used to be. Once their relationship is repaired, the two work well together in effort to win Nationals so that Raven stays with Zoe. At Nationals, Zoe and Raven ride a clear round with the fastest time but come fourth because Zoe fell from Raven at the start, due to Gaby causing him to rear so that the poisoned mints James swapped for Zoe's regular ones that she feeds Raven wouldn't be ingested. Due to her loss and the agreement made between Zoe and Meredith, Raven is taken away to be readied for the trip to the mainland. In the finale of Season 2, Pin reveals that he bought Raven for Zoe, so that she doesn't have to worry about being separated from him ever again. Relationships Zoe Phillips Zoe is Raven's favorite person and one of the only ones he allows to handle him originally. Thanks to the work Zoe puts into him, Raven is gradually able to be handled by more and more people. He and Zoe have a great relationship built on trust and knowledge that Zoe will never push Raven beyond what he wants to do. Throughout Season 1 and Season 2 their relationship has its ups and downs. A race in Season 2 caused his trust in Zoe to break, but the relationship is repaired with some advice from Maggie and they regain their bond. Pin Hawthorne Pin's father is the one who found Raven as a foal and subsequently, Pin was the one who gave Raven his name. At the end of Season 2, Pin buys Raven from Meredith to assure Zoe that she won't be seperated from him. Mia MacDonald Raven dislikes Mia, and despite her owning him for most of Season 1 before the reveal, she is only ever seen on his back once, when the fake photographer comes to Bright Fields. Even though they were not going anywhere, Raven is not happy with her on his back and rears multiple times, causing Mia to fall from the saddle. Ruby Dawn Ruby Dawn is never physically shown in the series, nor through pictures. Ruby Dawn is Raven's dam and generally mares and their foals are not so close once the foal has grown, and Raven was stolen as a foal so they may not have been able to spend much time together. Trivia * Despite Raven belonging to Mia for most of Season 1, she never actually rides him. The only time she is seen on his back is when the fake photographer is at Bright Fields and she is thrown from him. This is likely because Raven was previously too erratic to be ridden. * In season 2, James states Raven's breed is a Kiger Mustang, however, it is not likely do to his racehorse breeding. * In the Christmas Special "The 12 Neighs of Christmas" it is shown that Raven is capable of being used as a sleigh driving horse, as well as a paired driving horse. Category:Horse Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2